Typical lighting reflection devices found in flashlights, automobile headlamps, architectural, industrial and home lighting fixtures, contain a light source coupled with an ordinary mirrored reflector. The purpose of the ordinary mirrored reflector is to redirect the backward emission light into a forward direction so as to enhance the outward brightness of the device, thus increasing its efficiency.
Typical ordinary mirrored reflectors used in these devices are fabricated from a curved plastic or metal surface that has a deposited silver film that acts as a mirror so as to redirect the backward emission light in a forward direction. The light source is generally energized by electricity (battery or power source). During a typical operation, the ordinary reflector receives the backward light, absorbs heat from the light, and then reflects only a portion of the light energy. This absorbed energy in the ordinary reflector material is cause for the reflector getting hot and experiencing a detrimental deterioration. In addition, since the ordinary reflector absorbs some of the energy, the overall reflective efficiency of the device is compromised. Thus, ordinary reflectors are inefficient for two reasons: 1) there is a reduction in reflective efficiency, and 2) the absorbed energy is cause for heat buildup and material deterioration. In the case of architectural situations, this heat buildup is cause for lighting fixtures getting hot; thus, putting a drain on air conditioning requirements and creating a host of residual difficulties.